


Улыбки

by goldkhator



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сокка любит сунуть нос не в свое дело, но иногда оно к лучшему)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Улыбки

**Автор: Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:**** Аватар: Легенда об Аанге (Последний маг воздуха)  
 **Основные персонажи:** Сокка (Вонг Огонь), Принц Зуко (Синяя Маска, Ли, Зу-Зу, Лорд Огня Зуко)  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Зуко, Сокка  
  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Джен, Флафф, Фэнтези, Hurt/comfort  
  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 2 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+143 

|  **Описание:**  
Сокка любит сунуть нос не в свое дело, но иногда оно к лучшему)  
  
  
---|---  
  
На востоке уже зарождался новый день, однако юному воину племени Воды не спалось, поэтому он поднялся и внимательно осмотрел их маленький лагерь. Просторный зал, в котором они устроили себе ночлег, был не очень большим, но открытым со всех сторон, поэтому отец по привычке расположился позади всех, чтобы в случае чего оказаться первым под ударом. Сокка улыбнулся и провел рукой по волосам, разлохмачивая свой «волчий хвостик».

Аанг как всегда спал в мягких объятиях Аппы, сестра спала ближе к фонтану с водой, Тоф в уютной палатке из земляных плит, остальные дети тоже были здесь. Все, кроме...

Сокка тряхнул головой и нахмурил брови, крепко сжав кулаки. Неужели он снова предал их? Помог, чтобы потом... нет, парню не хотелось в это верить. Ведь Зуко на самом деле был искренен, когда говорил, что изменился и хочет помочь.

Сокка аккуратно пробрался к выходу из зала и, продолжая тихо ступать, словно ожидая какой-то подвох, отправился на разведку.

Пройдя немного, Сокка уловил тихое шуршание и через секунду нашел его источник. Беглый принц сидел на самом краю бетонной плиты и сталкивал ногой мелкие камушки вниз. Сокка хотел, было, со злостью выругаться, но вовремя остановился, заметив, что глаза принца закрыты и по щекам беззвучно текут слезы. Тут Сокке, как тактичному человеку, следовало бы развернуться и уйти, но тактичность не была его сильной стороной.

Тем не менее, ставить принца в неловкое положение тоже не было желания, поэтому Сокка сделал вид, что зацепился за какой-то валун, с грохотом падая на землю. Ему не привыкать.

Зуко встрепенулся, поспешно утирая рукавом влагу со щек, и повернул голову на шум. Под челкой не было видно его глаз, поэтому Сокка, как ни в чем не бывало сел рядом с ним, свесив ноги с плиты.

— Я тут подумал... — начал парень, но замолчал и опустил голову, рассматривая свои руки. Его собеседник удивленно на него смотрел, будто тот сказал нечто с ним не сопоставимое.

— Правда? — не удержался молодой человек, за что шутливо получил кулаком в плечо.

— Я же серьезно. Я даже не поблагодарил тебя...

— Не стоит. Это меньшее, что я мог сделать, после всего что натворил.

— Да уж... — тоскливо выдохнул молодой воин. Благодарить Зуко было неловко, но он чувствовал признательность, да и давно уже простил его.

Зуко невесело посмотрел на него и уперся взглядом в водопад, раскинувшийся на другой стороне ущелья, где располагался некогда величественный Храм Южного племени Воздуха.

— Всё, что я знал с детства. Всё, во что верил. Всё оказалось ложью. — Принц сидел, подтянув к себе колени и обняв их руками.

Сокка не очень-то хотел слушать принца, но он понял, что больше его некому выслушать. Однако принц молчал. Молчание не было тягостным, Сокка вдруг почувствовал, что хочет что-то спросить, но как спросить, чтобы не рассердить или не обидеть? — Зуко...

— Сокка, идем спать. — Перебил принц и поднялся на ноги, намереваясь уйти. Но Сокка схватил его за рукав.

— Расскажи. — Попросил юноша, продолжая держать мага за рукав.

— Зачем? — Спросил тот, не делая попыток ни освободиться, ни сесть на место.

— Тебе станет легче.

Зуко тяжело вздохнул, но все же выдернул свой рукав у Сокки и хмуро сел на прежнее место.

— Я предатель, я предал отца. А ведь последние несколько лет я бредил возможностью схватить Аватара и вернуть свою честь, вернуть расположение Озая. Но ему всегда было плевать на меня, я тешил себя иллюзиями. — Зуко замолчал, но потом тихо добавил: — Мэй наверно ненавидит меня...

Сокка сочувственно посмотрел на мага. — Брось, она простит тебя.

— Не уверен.

— Хватит киснуть, выше нос! — Сокка хлопнул принца по плечу и искренне улыбнулся ему.

Зуко подумал, что мальчишка был прав, ему действительно полегчало. А тот продолжал беззаботно улыбаться и болтать ногами, свисающими с плиты. Он всегда был в хорошем настроении и всегда готов помочь. Принцу стало стыдно, и он спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Я знаю, что такое остаться одному. Ну, не совсем, конечно, у меня была...

— Сокка, — снова перебил принц, поднимая голову, — спасибо.

Юноша протянул руку и коснулся каштановых волос на затылке мага, легко пропуская прядки между пальцами, но принц не успел удивиться, потому что ловкие пальцы быстро взъерошили ему прическу, и Сокка проворно подскочил с места, уворачиваясь от пинка.

Зуко улыбнулся и понял, что, наконец, нашел то, чего ему так не хватало — друзей.

26 ноября 2011


End file.
